Sonic High
by Jupiterthekangaroo
Summary: Sonic and Friends and a couple ocs are finishing up starting or continuing high school first chapter a bit of a summary trust me it will be bettter it is my first story R&R no flames you must read to find out the couples because im evil
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is Jupiter just saying this is my first fan fiction so no flames please! R&R hope you don't mind oc there will be some to fill up sports teams etc not many will have big rolls in the story. Also if you would like to see your fan character on here p.m. me or put it in the reviews_

Chapter one the first day

His alarm went off at seven, but he was slow to get up a lot slower then his triplet brother and sister. The only reason he knew his brother got up is because Silver slept on the top bunk. Bronze (the sister) was always an early riser but with Platinum getting up early that was rare. Then he realized what day it was, his senior year of high school. Platinum got out of the shower and told Silver that it was his turn, and Bronze had made him breakfast. Across the street at Blaze's house, Blaze had just headed out to school driving her purple Honda Civic. She was listening to Linkin Park her favorite band on the radio. They all arrived around eight and talked inside until the bell rung and they all went to class. Silver, Platinum, Bronze, Sonic, Rouge, Sally, Julie-su, Shadow, and Knuckles were seniors. Espio, Amy, Jet, Storm, and Wave are eleventh graders. And the youngest Tails, Charmy, Cream, Mina, and Cosmo are Freshman. At lunch all the boys sat together at a table parallel to the girls. The boys were talking about the sports they would try out for. Knuckles, Shadow, and Platinum were trying out for football. Sonic and Jet would try out for track. Silver was a basketball player. The rest just liked to watch sports. The girls on the other hand gossiped and talked about boys. Sally and Amy argued about who Sonic loved, well Rouge gabbed about Shadow or Knuckles depending on what day. Cosmo and cream don't talk to each other because Tails had finally made his choice, Tails chose Cream. After school all the boys went to tryout, and all the girls went to wacth the tryout of whoever they were interested in or tried out for cheer or dance. After tryouts the all debated over who made the team over a bite at the Emerald café. "Hey Platinum." "Oh hi Sally what's up." "I just wanted to ask are you and Silver brothers?" "Yeah well were triplets with Bronze our parents are like Rouge I mean were all named after precious metals decided by color.'(Platinum was deep gray looked almost identical to silver but had gold accents in his quills and Bronze was brown and looked like Amy, only Bronze had longer quills and had bangs in the front that looked kind of like Silver and Platinum's head quills only shorter.) "That's cool I wish I had siblings." Platinum replied to that by saying, "Sometimes but since were triplets we fight, a lot but it's nice to have someone to talk to, Bronze is quiet, but you cant get Silver to stop talking." Sally just laughed and said "Well I think you're the most precious of all the metals",then she winked and walked off. Platinum thought to himself "What happened to Sonic?" Then Shadow walked up to Rouge and said " Rouge I need to ask you something." "What is it Shadow?" "Want to go to the Movies later?" "Yes Shadow yes I will."

_Thank you, R&R if you want to see your oc p.m. me_ _Peace Jupiter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone Jupiter here this chapter will be less of a summary so you won't have to suffer as much I will commence couple making in this chapter and ocs can be sent at any time and will be put in as new kids if I like the character that is. I'm lenient when it comes ocs send any info needed._

_Chapter two Teens Teams and Couples_

Platinum woke up to his cell ringing, he didn't want to but it was a number he hadn't seen so he decided to answer it, it kind of intrigued him he hoped it was one person in particular. He answered with a simple "Hello who is this?" "Platinum this is Sally sorry I woke you, but I needed someone to talk to but Julie-su is such a heavy sleeper and Mina is way too shy to talk at six in the morning because she might wake someone up." He was silent for a moment then he answered "I was scared I would wake Silver up because we share a room but he sleeps like he's dead or something anyways, what did you need Sally?" "Well I like this guy and I" Platinum interrupted with "I'm gonna go out on a whim her and say Sally want to go out with me?" Sally was silent which made Platinum nervous but then she spoke, "Yes but how did you know It was you and not Sonic?" "Well I didn't but you were flirting with me yesterday and I guessed, but I need you to promise something." "What Platinum?" You must promise your not just trying to make Sonic jealous." "Okay but I just want to say this before you go, Im not by pretending to like Sonic I was Trying to make you jealous see ya later Platinum." "Bye Sally." Platinum decided to get ready for school. Blaze was talking to her parents across the street. "If you like Silver so much why not ask him out Blaze?" Blaze responded with a shoulder shrug. "I know" her mom was yelling "The girls choice Halloween dance why not ask him then?" For ounce her mom was right "I will!" now Blaze was yelling as loud as her mom as they screamed in unison "Yaaa jynx you owe me a soda" and they laughed until Blaze went to school. Everyone was crowded around the lists of the starters for each team. Everyone made what they tried out for except Amy who tried out for cheer. She wasn't much of a gymnast so she was not accepted and she cried the rest of the day. At lunch Everyone sat at their usual tables except for Platinum he sat with Sally and they talked about the date they were planning well the others talked about sports or boys .At the Emerald café Knuckles and Julie-su spontaneously started making out. "Amy" she looked up from the ground and her tears to see Sonic "Hi what's up?" "Cheer team isn't everything you will be fine." "Shut the hell up Sonic it doesn't help" she yelled at the top of her lungs embarrassing Sonic by drawing attention. "God dammit Amy just kiss me we will go to the movies and you'll feel better okay." Amy was stunned "okay see you there Sonikku!" "So its settled we are going to the Station Square Pasta Bowl but only I like Italian food what will you eat?" Platinum replied "Sally anything you like is good." Then Platinum gave her a long passionate kiss and when they parted Sally just said "Thank you," and pulled him in for an even more passionate kiss.

_Hope you liked it I mean it was fun to write. Sorry I focused this more on Platinum and Sally I have to cover their date for more character development then I will do Sonic's date with Amy then some Shadouge and ten continue to more actual High School! Remember to send ocs _

_Peace Jupiter _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I have had some nice reviews so this story will keep on going on I will only write on this story for a while. Tell me what couples you want to see in the reviews and if a couple is highly demanded it just might happen. So let's get going shall we._

_Chapter Three First Dates_

Platinum was finally ready. He spent the whole day deciding what to wear but he had finally decided on a gold football jersey (I don't know if I made this clear but American football I live in the states) dark gray Jordans for shoes and a pair of Oakley shades to top it off. He also couldn't decide to pick Sally up on his Harley or with his Mustang GT. He decided on the GT it was a 2012 GT so it was really flashy like he was aiming for. He was from a rich family so he had three methods of transportation, A Kawasaki bike, a Harley Davidson bike and a GT. He drove off to Sally's house. When he arrived Sally was waiting on her porch she was wearing a tank top showing off some cleavage and a skirt with vibrant flowers on it with a black undertone. She got in the car and they were off.

Sally's POV

Platinum looks really cute should I tell him I don't know it's the first date I've ever been on I am so nervous. "So Platinum, this is a really nice car." "Thanks, I was thinking of getting some racing stripes painted on but not yet I am going to get it painted gold first because gold is my favorite color. I told him I could tell, I always liked the way the gray and gold kinda mixed on his quills it looks cute. We got to the restaurant and went straight in and got sat at a table I guess Platinum had made reservations.

Regular POV

"Oh Sally they have steak here so I will be fine." Sally responded with "Cool." "Sally what's wrong you are being so quiet and you usually aren't this way?" "I am just nervous Platinum it's my first date, ever." "Oh I understand I was like that on my first ever too but you just have to be yourself you're not just beautiful on the outside you know." Sally gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Well thank you but if you don't mind me asking, who was your first date with?" "Well Amy wasn't always in love with Sonic, we went out ounce but I never really felt much of it she was only a girl who was kind of pretty not like I considered her a real girlfriend." "Oh well that makes me feel a lot better when you say that it was a good meal but let's go its getting late." "Ya your right lets go Sally."

_And done well hoped you guys liked it tell me any and all couples you want to see next chapter is the start of Halloween no the actual holiday yet they all will go to the dance in costumes so I would also like any readers to tell me what the characters will go as._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay I have a fun poll on my site for any readers to check out about what Shadow and Rouge should go as you guys should check it out and you can vote twice if you have a split decision so have fun reading this im taking your grammar advice guys so this one won't just be a wall of text also check out my other fanfiction the Metal Chronicles if you like this one. Now I write onward._

_Chapter four Halloween is coming and so is the dance_

Platinum was ounce again woken by his phone only at five in the morning this time, Silver stil lying dead on the top bunk gave no signs of waking up sohe decided to answer it because it was Sally. "Hello Sally."

"Hi Platinum it's just last night I had a good time and the girls choice Halloween danc is coming up and I thought you might want to go with me."

"What do you mean might want to go with me of course I want to go with you we could even go as related costumes!"

"Platinum how about this you go as Han Solo from Star Wars and I will go as Princess Leia."

"Sally I have an even better idea Batman and Batgirl, we be the more dynamic duo."

"Okay we will do that and instead of going to the café today we will pick up our costumes."

"K bye Sally."

"By Batman." They then laughed and when they hung up and Platinum got dressed the house phone rang, Bronze picked it up.

" Hello Blaze what's up you never call you just walk over is something wrong?"

"No but is Silver there I love to talk to you but I called for Silver?"

"Just give me one second, Hey Silver wake the frig up Blaze wants to talk to you, he will be here in a sec Blaze he is really lazy and slow in the morning."

"It's okay Bronze hey who are you going to ask to the dance anyway I heard some boys were still open?"

"Well I think Charmy is cute but it would be weird to date a freshman as a senior, oh here's Silver."

"Hey Blaze what's up?"

"Well Silver I heard you didn't have a date to the dance and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me because it would be fun."

"Sure Blaze we will pick out costumes Friday after school okay, I have to get ready to go bye." He hung up before Blaze to say be but she didn't mind she would be to speechless to say it anyway. She hoped in her Civic and drove off before her mom interrogated every word of the conversation out of her.

Later in the school parking lot. "Hey Charmy I have to ask you something."

"Yes Bronze what is it you look gorgeous by the way."

"Glad you think so guess that means you will go to the dance with me Charmy or am I to late?"

"Nope I'd be happy to go to the Halloween dance with you Blaze we can get our costumes after school."

Later at the Emerald café you would think there was a mass murder of the entire group there only Knuckles and Julie-su were there.

_I will end it there this chapter is long as it is I will continue with Knuckles and Julie-Su in chapter five R&R check out the poll and suggest costumes for the couples._

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I think this is my third chapter today and I'm just really into it and I kinda need to continue this one because I left off at a tough spot yesterday so here we go._

_Chapter five Costumes or some of them_

Knuckles and Julie-su are talking at the Emerald Café. "So Knuckles what do you want to go as?"

"I don't know maybe Mickey Ward or Mike Tyson, a famous boxer probably, I just don't know which one to go as."

"Sounds cool so who are you going with to the dance Knuckles?"

Knuckles was very quiet as he thought about why she was asking they had made out awhile back and gone on dates every Friday since then, he thought it was pretty obvious he was going with her.

"You Julie, who else I thought it was obvious we've been dating."

"Well ya your right I just didn't know if you were getting tired of me."

Of course not don't say stuff like that, have confidence in yourself Julie I love you."

"Sonic how do I look in this costume I really like it?"

"You look great Amy we could go as hippies that would be very fun to do actually be fun?"

"Ya let's do that I wonder what Shadow and Rouge will be, well all the others too but Shadow and Rouge especially because they will be original."

Rouge heard her phone ring, the second she saw it was Shadow she answered it. "Hello Shadow!"

"Hi Rouge I just wanted to ask what we were wearing to the dance you know as costumes."

"I already bought the costumes for both of us don't worry Shadow your girl has it under control. "

"Okay but for some reason that makes me a little uncomfortable so what are we going as anyway?'

"Sorry Shadow you will have to find that out for yourself before the dance." This gave Shadow a bad feeling, not that he distrusts Rouge he just didn't know that she chose the right costume.

With Sally and Platinum

"We defiantly chose the right costumes Sally."

"Ya I'm really glad you suggested this I would have never guessed this and we would be stuck looking like third graders not like we won't with these but they will be more fun."

"Defiantly, want to catch a movie?" Sally just nodded her head and they were off.

_This chapter was kinda an extension to the last one but It made a decent length so I'm happy with it. Remember to take the poll. If you have read my other fanfiction, the metal chronicles you would know who Magic is but for people who haven't read it he is an Armadillo like Might, If you would like to see him in Sonic High p. or put it in the reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello Jupiter here hope you all liked it so far send ocs for my next story if you would like I __need__ them because it will be an all oc story. Anyway lets get the party started and yes it is finally the dance._

_Chapter 6 I'll have a dance with a side of betrayal._

It was finally time to see what Rouge picked out for Shadow's costume and he was not really excited for it. He knocked on her door and she opened it right away, she was wearing a Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz costume. "Rouge don't tell me your gonna make me go as Todo."

"Fine then just put the costume on and I won't tell." He wanted to say he hated her but he couldn't, because he didn't honestly he liked her a lot he didn't think it was love but maybe he thought just maybe that's what it would turn into.

Blaze and Silver pulled out wearing their costumes Blaze was a witch and Silver was a voodoo doll.

"This will be fun Silver, they will have a contest for the best costume, are you gonna enter?"

"Ya probably I wonder, did Espio ever get a date?."

"I don't know, maybe Scrouge." They both laughed at that remark, Scrouge wasn't allowed on school grounds anymore for trying to grab Rouges ass, in all honesty he thought she was a whore.

"Jet why didn't you ask Wave to the dance?"

"Storm I told you she wants that Eagle, Talon I think was his name, the one who we meet at a track meet."

"Oh ya he beat you for second after Sonic, and Mina Mongoose had a better time that day too.

"I told you we don't talk about that anymore."

"Ok boss we are here."

"Sally's dad was glaring at Platinum in a way that made Platinum want to run as fast as he can out of the house. Her dad was a former Mr. Universe weight lifter and he was HUGE. Her dad started talking.

"Have her back at 12:00 or else."

"Yes sir."

At the dance

Bronze and Charmy were slow dancing the night away, Shadow and Rouge were eating and the rest were talking.

"Platinum hang here I have to go talk to Sonic."

"Ok"

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hi Sal, what's up?" Sally pulled in Sonic for a kiss after about a second he pulled away. Amy had already ran off crying and Platinum saw the whole thing. Sally came back over.

"Its 11:30 we should head back home."

"Look Sonic's leaving, have him take your cheating ass home." She did just as he said walked to Sonic and he took her home.

"You ok?"

"Save it Shadow, we all knew it would happen."

"So why did you date her?"

"So I could win a bet, Rouge owes me twenty bucks now."

"Ha I knew I would lose, Platinum it was good for a laugh."

"Who laughed?"

"After every date we talked on the phone and Platinum told me everything she said."

_Maybe I got you with that one but whateverhope you liked it I had fun and there is more where that came from._

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, time for another Sonic High and it is time for some excitement as almost always so let us begin._

_Chapter Seven, New kids and a Pool Party_

"Wake up, wake up, Platinum wake up it is friggin time for school!"

"Fine lets go but Knuckles complained to me all night about Julie-Su."

"When did that happen?"

"Literally right after you left."

"Oh well lets go, after you get dressed."

At Julie-Su's house, "Sally, invite anyone you want to the pool party, and Sonic will be there so wear your best bathing suit."

"Okay, but will Platinum be there."

"Yes he will but I invited Knuckles to, so you wont have to suffer any more rage then me."

"Amy will be there so I will get double."

"Whatever see you at school."

"See you there."

At school

A van pulled up, it was all white and there was not a soul who didn't make a pedo joke. The driver was a newt, he had Green skin, Black hair and a beige face, he looked about sixteen and nerdy, Mina kinda liked that about him, she liked a lot about him, she was shy and a bit of a nerd herself.

"Uh hi I'm Mina the Mongoose what's your name?"

"I'm Blink nice to meet you."

"Why don't you come to the pool party at Julie-Su's house today as a welcoming."

"Okay sure." That day at lunch there was also a new girl a Peach Echidna, her name was Tikal, she was a senior, and Knuckles was already dating her."

"Wow Knux really has it doesn't it."

"I guess, look Julie-Su doesn't give a frig either."

"Ya Shadow it's looks like it, are you going to the pool Party tomorrow at Julie-Su's?"

"Uh-hu, what about you Platinum are you going?"

"Yup."

The next morning, "Silver get your bathing suit on we are heading out."

"The party doesn't start until eleven."

"I am gonna help set up and Blaze is there."

"Fine lets go."

After helping out the party had finally started and Platinum was scouting out for a girl since he was now single. There was Amy but she was devastated about Sonic and Sally getting together so if he was to go for her he would have to wait, Blaze was not an option since she was with Silver, Sally was well Sally, Rouge was with Shadow, Mina was only a freshmen there was no good option. Then the hostess of the party walked over to him, Julie-Su was wearing a blue two piece bikini and she looked gorgeous.

"How is the party Platinum?"

"Great, actually."

"Thanks, can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, but I have a question and I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you break up with Knuckles?"

"I have my eye on someone else at the moment." Right after she said that she pulled him in for a kiss Platinum didn't resist it either, and that got Sally fuming, no not fuming pissed so Platinum pulled her in for a longer more passionate kiss, he wasn't using her he liked her a lot, but he also liked to see Sally mad.

"What the hell how is he not sad from me kissing Sonic at the dance?" At that moment Rouge was happy to chime in "Sorry honey but you were not playing him he was playing you."

"What no one plays Sally Acorn!"

Now Amy was happy to say, "That is another point where you are wrong obviously."

"Blaze you're really afraid of water even Sonic is in it and he can't swim?"

"So what Silver." At that moment Silver pushed her in but she pulled him in with her and they kissed in the shallow end for a while.

"Sonic you're the only boy not getting lips so."

"I catch ya Sally." Now they began to kiss and Amy started crying and left.

Julie-Su managed to get a couple words out as they kissed, "Want to go up to my room, my parents are out of town."

"Sure lets go." He then picked her up and carried her to her room still kissing. (Sorry gonna cut them off because this is rated T and I am not a perv.)

Later that night

"Well Platinum that was fun, are you gonna spend the night?"

"Might as well, I rode my bike and Silver took his Convertible so it is fine."

"Okay you can sleep in here, you were good, it was your first time right?"

"Ya of course, was it yours?"

"Yes."

_Well that was the longest chapter yet hope you enjoyed it as much as me send ocs for my next fanfic and you can check out my newest story To Be Origonal it is just a short epilogue though._

_Peace _

_Jupiter_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys we have another new OC today fell free to send for this story or the other because where I am from we have a new kid almost daily._

_Chapter Eight, New kids and a break_

(Holiday break after a pool party well let's just say I live where it is HOT OUT)) She woke up at the same time as always just with a different sight, Julie-Su saw her boyfriend lying out cold next to her. Honestly she didn't mind, she had been crushing on him ever since he started going out with Sally. "Wake up Platinum it's morning."

"Okay just give me a second." This kinda humored her he sounded just like her farther on days he didn't work.

"We should go out for lunch with the gang later."

"Oh ya its holiday break we could go to the café for breakfast too." Julie-Su agreed and they headed out after they got ready."

"Silver me and Charmy are going to the café you coming?"

"Sure, I'll go."

Shadow's phone was ringing, he checked it and it was Rouge so he decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi Shad just calling to ask if you want to meet at the café like now everyone is here."

"Sure be right there." He hung up the phone and got ready he was trying not to laugh on the phone because he could hear Knuckles saying, "Platinum she forgot to tell you but, she has AIDS!" This was funny because everyone knew where they went at the party.

_At the café _

A waitress walked up to ask there order, she was a hedgehog with sky blue fur orange eyes and her eyes have dots right next to them, she looked about there age. "Hey how old are you I don't think I have seen you before." Espio realized he was being kind of rude so he restated his question.

"Sorry that was rude, you seem about our age are you new in town?"

"Yes I'm sixteen, I will be going to Mobius High after holiday break." She thought he was cute, and he was polite what a catch he would be she tried not to show it though, she was a sports girl, a bit of a tomboy her ideal date was playing baseball with the guys.

"Well then we might be in the same classes I'm a sophomore too." He also liked her a little but on the outside he acted cool when truly he was nervous.

"Oh I didn't catch your name I'm Wish."

"My name is Espio."

Tikal was listening in a table behind, she thought they would make a cute couple, but she seemed a little to sporty to get into a relationship at the moment, maybe she could get them together at the holiday dance but that will be after the break, she decided to have a party, tomorrow. "Espio, you and your friend should come by my party tomorrow."

"Sure I'll go sounds fun."

"I'll go too not as a date though."

"No not a date just friends." Tikal was thinking to herself, what babies can't even admit they n

_Well I guess that's it for now hope you enjoyed it send OCs if you want._

_Peace _

_Jupiter_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys time for chapter 9 send OCs if you want._

_Chapter Nine, The Love Doctor_

Platinum woke up with nothing to do. He had gone to football practice last night and he could review his playbook, but he thought not. He walked downstairs and turned on his Xbox, Battlefield 3 was in the Xbox currently.

"Hey Silver, wanna play Battlefield?"

"Yeah sure, look Shadow's online invite him."

After a long morning of gaming Platinum's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Platinum its Tikal, want to come to my party later?"

He almost didn't want to, he had already ranked up twice today and wanted to keep up his streak, but a break would be nice.

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Around five."

"Okay, I will be there."

It was three o'clock so he still had some time to play, instead he made a phone call.

_Texts between Sally, and Mina._

Sally, are you going to Tikal's party?

Yes,you?

Uh-hu.

_At the party_

"Hey does anyone else hear a car."

"Sounds like a Mustang GT."

"Platinum, stop talking cars we are gonna play truth or dare." Tikal planned out this game and party just to get Wish and Espio together, and it so far, had gone as planned.

"One sec, someone is at the door."

Tikal opened the door and a green hedgehog walked in.

"Scrouge, glad you could make it, Fiona I presume."

"Yes, and I'm guessing that means your Platinum."

"The one and only, Scrouge, Fiona, care to play some truth or dare?"

"Tikal, you start."

"Okay, uhh, Wish, truth or dare."

"Truth."good Tikal could start the matchmaking already.

"Okay, let's go with, Wish If all the boys asked you to the holiday dance and you could only go with one, who would it be?"

"Um, Espio because he is a good friend." Not the answer Tikal was looking for, but it was a start.

"Okay, now Espio, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, what is your favorite sport." Wish was desperately hoping he would say baseball, her favorite.

"Baseball, I have played since I was five."

"Really, we should hang out some time, watch a game, or maybe play."

"Sounds fun." Tikal saw that as a date, so she relaxed and just played the game.

It was Espio's turn now. "Julie, truth or dare."

"I will go with the crowd and say truth."

"Okay I have a good one, on a scale from one to ten how was your time with Platinum at the pool party?"

She was blushing as she spoke, "Ten, I guess, why did you wish you were me."

"Are you suggesting I'm GAY!"

Scrouge piped in, "I belive that's exactly what she was doing bro, and it was danm funny too."

"Well then."

"Okay, my turn, Amy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go kiss Sonic, with tongue, right in front of Sally."

Amy was glad to, and to her surprise Sonic kissed back, Sally was confused.

"What just happened."

"Well, Rouge and Platinum played you, but weren't done, and I was in on it, so was Amy I was acting like your boyfriend, and Amy was acting sad, Scrouge was here to distract your attention from me long enough to tell me the plan and how it would go down."

"Well, now that Sally has been dethroned let's party."

"Blink is right, lets dance."

_Well that was a fun chapter send OCs._

_Peace,_

_Jupiter_


End file.
